


Coming Home

by QueenCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is older, Galra Keith (Voltron), I used google translate, I'm so bad at tagging, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance and Pidge return home, Minor Spoilers, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-Defeat of Zarkon, SO SORRY, Voltron: Legendary Defender Spoilers, don't blame me if anything is incorrect, however you are free to point out translation mistakes, maybe some angst?, mild cursing?, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ready to go?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>Pidge watched as their friend seemed to space out. "Nervous about seeing them again?"</p><p>Lance nodded. "I've missed them for so many years... Seeing them again is just..."</p><p>"A little too surreal?"</p><p>"Yeah... Like... What if they've forgotten me?"</p><p>"I doubt anyone could forget you Lance."</p><p>Lance smiled a little. "I am pretty unforgettable aren't I?"</p><p>"Come on, we need to get going," Pidge said and put on their helmet as they began walking to the hangars.</p><p>"Hey, Pidge."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Gracias por tu ayuda. Y por venir conmigo."</p><p>Pidge smiled. "No problem."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>This is a double sided short story(hopefully)! One from Lance's side and the other from Pidge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Lance stared at himself in the mirror. It had almost eleven years since he left earth. Left his family. Became a defender of the universe. He'd changed so much. He wasn't sure if his family would even recognize him. After all, ten years of constant battle can really change a man.

A man... That's what Lance was now. He was no longer the tall scrawny kid his family loved. He was a man now, nearly thirty-years-old. His face had changed so much. It was much more defined, along with a few scars here and there-he still thought he was the handsomest man in the universe however.

Lance took a deep breath as he grabbed his helmet and walked into the hallway.

"Ready to go?"

"I guess."

Pidge watched as their friend seemed to space out. "Nervous about seeing them again?"

Lance nodded. "I've missed them for so many years... Seeing them again is just..."

"A little too surreal?"

"Yeah... Like... What if they've forgotten me?"

"I doubt anyone could forget you Lance."

Lance smiled a little. "I am pretty unforgettable aren't I?"

"Come on, we need to get going," Pidge said and put on their helmet as they began walking to the hangars.

"Hey, Pidge."

"Yeah?"

"Gracias por tu ayuda. Y por venir conmigo."

_{Thanks for your help. And for coming with me.}_

Pidge smiled. "No problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Lance stood in front of Blue, resting a hand on her foot.

"Thanks for everything Blue. I'll be back soon, okay? Wait for me, stay safe."

Lance smiled softly before he left the cave, leaving Blue by herself. He was going to miss her, but he missed his family more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance took a deep breath as he stepped up to the old wooden door of his family home. Over eleven years and they still hadn't upgraded the house. It was then that he noticed that the door was cracked open. Was the place abandoned?

Lance pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Hello?" He called out. No answer. Looking around, Lance noticed that the furniture was still the same as when he had left. So his family must still live here. Maybe they just weren't home and didn't close the door. His younger siblings usually were careless about that.

He suddenly stopped when he felt something press against his helmet.

"You're trespassing. Put your hands up. I _will_ shoot you if I need to."

The voice behind him was familiar, but that didn't matter at the moment as Lance didn't want to be shot and did what the mystery person asked. He still had to find his family.

"Take off your helmet."

Lance sighed. "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm looking for someone."

"I said take it off."

Lance complied and took off his helmet. "Okay, I've done what you've asked. Will you just-"

"Turn around."

Lance rolled his eyes and turned to face whoever was threatening him.

The young woman put down the gun she held once Lance's face could be seen.

Tears began to stream down her face. "O-oh my goodness..."

Lance's eyes widened. "Maria?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand cliffhanger cause this draft will be deleted soon and I have to go! I'll just... Leave this here.


End file.
